The Groping of Lily Evans
by For the Love of Vaughn
Summary: Lily's livid. But, not for a reason that makes any sense to anyone else.. Sirius Black needs to be careful who he hexes... Was original a one shot, but has been continued. R/R please?
1. Of hexes

"Stupid, bloody, Potter and his stupid

"Stupid, bloody, Potter and his stupid. ARG." A loftily tossed shoe struck Alice Prewitt in the stomach.

"OI, you hag. Just because James pissed you off again doesn't mean all of us must suffer your wrath Evans," exclaimed Alice rubbing her stomach in annoyance. She glared at the disarray the 6th year girl's dormitory had become at the hands of none other than Lily Evans, anti- James Potter activist.

Lily sat cross-legged on the floor leaning against her bed, arms folded, her face tinged pink in frustration.

"He did it again, Alice."

"Did what Lily? He does _quite_ a bit, since I'm constantly stuck here, cleaning up the mess he's catalyzed." Alice quipped.

"Black thought it would be quite hilarious to hex Amos before Herbology today. It made Amos grope me anytime someone said my name. And then Potter,.. would you quit bloody well laughing? This is horrible!"

Alice merely grabbed her sides and fell to the floor writhing with mirth.

Lily pulled her hair in frustration and threw a pillow straight into Alice's face, only causing more snorts and giggles.

"Okay –hic- continue-snort- GROPING. HAH." Alice slapped a hand across her mouth and motioned for Lily to proceed.

"Anyway, Potter sees Amos grabbing my arse and he punches him. Bloody decks him in front of the whole class. Even though it was his bloody best friend who caused the mess in the first place. Amos had a CONCUSSION. Where does he get off punching my bloody boyfriend? Eh?"

Alice blinked, no longer laughing.

"So,. You're mad because James punched a boy for groping you in front of the whole class," Alice said slowly.

"Yes."

"That's stupid. He was being chivalrous. Protecting your honor and whatnot."

"He should have been attacking his damn best friend for causing this whole fucking mess." Lily wailed, she held her face in her hands, "I'm so embarrassed. Amos flat out refuses to speak to me."

Xxxx

A few days later, Lily had managed to avoid all of the Marauders and still glare angrily at the back of James' head without a problem.

She and Alice were sitting together during Charm's practicing the severing charm with miniature trees placed on their worktables when Alice started hissing at her.

"He's not talking to Sirius you know, Frank told me."

"Hmm?" Lily murmured disinterested.

"They're not speaking because of his little prank. I guess he's not such a bad guy after all, huh, Lils?" teased Alice.

Lily frowned and severed a limb off of the tree.

"Well done, Miss Evans. 10 points to Gryffindor!" Professor Flitwick piqued from his stool.

Xxxx

It had been a week since the incident and Amos was still ignoring Lily. She caught him outside on the way to quidditch practice and he finally stopped a turned in her direction, listening to her pleads.

He just stared at her.

"Look, Lily, its been fun, but I can't bloody do this anymore. I had a concussion and embarrassed the hell out of myself because your housemates are out of their damn minds."

"Amos…"she whispered hurt.

"Is it.. I thought.. I just.. You know what? Sod off. Potter was right, you're just a pompous ass. It's been fun.. what the bloody hell is that about? Fun?" Lily's temper got a hold of her and she stormed off towards the lake. Ignoring the wandering eyes from her peers, oblivious to the hazel eyes of a certain messy haired quidditch chaser following her gait.

Xxxx

James Potter pulled his clean chaser tshirt over his taut muscles after his shower in the boys locker rooms. He grabbed his school bag and began his walk to the lake, determined to not make an ass out himself in front her, for once in his life.

He spotted her sitting in a large rock, muttering to herself and glaring at the giant squid. He inhaled nervously and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"That makes you look like an idiot, making it messy on purpose.." Lily said suddenly, her sudden attention on him left his head blank.

"I, I just.."

"What? Come to revel in the fact that Amos and I are through? That you've chased another one away?"

"You were too good for him first of all," James defended

"Who are you to judge that?" she cried.

"He bloody groped you, what was I supposed to do.. I can't help how I feel about you. I just saw his hand on your arse, and lost my damn mind Evans. You can't say I overreacted."

"Well Black was the cause.."

"I'm still not speaking to _him_," James spat, "Bloody traitor."

"Why are you still trying?"

That caught James off guard.

He slumped down on the rock next to Lily, and stared intently at the sun's setting reflection on the water.

"Because you're everything good."

Lily turned and stared.

"…And.," her voice was caught,"What does that mean?"

He smiled at her lazily, grabbing her hand, not allowing her to pull away as she tried. His fingers created small circles on her thumb and he turned to gaze into her eyes. He leaned in as her eyes closed slowly, they're lips grazed lightly. He pulled back suddenly, grinning broadly.

"One day, Evans. I'll show you."

Lily sputtered, and unceremoniously shoved James off of the rock, embarrassed at her momentary lapse in judgment.

"One day, when you're drunk and I'm dead, James."

James just smiled at her retreating back.

"James.." he whispered.

Xxxx

Reviews?

xxxxFTLOV


	2. Face her like a man, Potter

"Stupid, bloody, git,.. Going around kissing innocent bystanders," it had become a common occurrence to see Lily glaring into space, muttering to herself over the last three days. No attempt on Alice's part had managed to smooth over Lily's ruffled feathers.

"You shouldn't make such a big deal about it, if it was nothing but an annoyance, Lily. This is really getting old, " Alice whined as they sat together in the library.

In less than a week they had a Transfiguration exam, neither girl particularly excelled in the class; they both thought that they're head of house was out to get them. Lily had been nearly in tears during their last class when she hadn't been able to turn her teapot into a brightly colored bird, and Alice merely harassed James into magicking hers for her, giving up.

Lily sighed and ran her hand through her red locks, pushing a few strands behind her ear, "I'm really sorry about all of this, Alice. He just, bah, he never takes anything seriously. He just smiled after me. He managed to get Amos to dump me, kiss me in my heartache, and then he smiles at me. Bloody bint."

"Well, Amos is an ass, so I feel no sympathy on that note. If James were the least bit unattractive, then I could see why you were upset.. but, Lily, come on. He's really not that bad." Alice swore.

"That's just the whole fucking problem! He thinks he's so bloody great, always running his fingers through that hair of his, smirking at everyone. He's a complete ass to half of the student body and they just continue to fawn over his big, stupid, head." Lily slammed her head on to the open book lying on the table.

After it was apparent that neither was going to get much studying done, Alice and Lily decided it was best to just head back to the common room and relax in front of the fire for the rest of the evening, or at least until til dinner.

Xxxx

"Eh, watch it!" Sirius Black chortled, ducking behind Lily as he narrowly escaped a flying pillow from a very angry Maureen Adele, a 5th year brunette with a nasty temper.

The pillow smacked Lily square in the face. The common room immediately quieted, awaiting for the explosion of the infamous red head; it never came.

Lily's head had dropped forward, her chin resting against her chest, her body lightly shaking. A few small giggles escaped her mouth as she quickly spun around grabbing Sirius by his tie.

Sirius stared into her face, "Lost your mind today, have you, Evans?"

"Oh, I wouldn't quite say that…"

Whack.

Lily's mouth quirked into a slight grin. Her hand had grasped the pillow and, to the complete surprise to Sirius, she had thrust it as hard as she could at his head, knocking him backwards.

The common room exploded with laughter.

Tears of mirth filled her eyes as she leaned over him, offering her hand to pull him up. He stared at her in a daze, " Evans,… I think I'm in love."

He grabbed her and proceeded to swing her around the common room, Lily squealing in fear.

"Black, if you bloody drop me.." she threatened.

Of course, it went ignored as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Alas, our love will remain a secret, dear heart. For if dear Mr. Potter caught wind of our tryst… why I dare say that would be the end of me," he said cheekily, dropping her into a chair.

Xxxx

"Shit," Lily swore as she glared at the teapot placed on the rock in front of her.

There were only two days left until the transfiguration exam and she had yet to change it into a bird. And, to make things worse, she had been banned from the library for a week for hexing James.

Whenever Lily started complaining about it to Alice, she just flicked her. Hard. On the nose. Quite unpleasant really, being flicked on the nose out of nowhere.

"It's how they train dogs," Alice had said simply.

But, that hadn't done anything to help Lily with her soon to be failing Transfiguration grade. Lily flicked her wand and sputtered when not a single change occurred on the offensive drink container.

A pair of hands snaked around her waist and grabbed her wrist. Lily nearly jumped out of her skin, but managed to recatch her breath without too much effort. She gritted her teeth in frustration when she felt his hot breath on her neck, and smelled his scent; he was the only boy she knew who wore patchouli. Rather fitting, being that he was such a free spirit.

"I will give you 3 seconds to remove your limbs from around me, before I show you just how well I excelled with the severing charm."

Sigh.

"You know, if you would relax, first of all, the teapot wouldn't hate you so much." James said seriously, "You're too stiff, your wrist needs to be loose when you flick so that the rebuttal is effective."

Deciding that her grade was far more important than injuring Potter, she calmly relaxed her body, until she felt his breath on her neck again. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood up as he continued to breathe calmly against her.

"It would be a bit easier if you weren't so bloody close!" she spat out in frustration, struggling against him.

It was completely ineffective, quidditch training won out over her measly girl strength.

"I like being close to you, Evans, you smell nice," he said laughing, his face shifting into her neck inhaling her scent.

"QUIT that. You're so damn weird."

"Ah, but you love it.."

"Like a bloody hang over. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Right. Now, just relax,.. good now flick and.. imagine it morphing.. hah. Good job, Evans."

Lily squealed in excitement, launching herself at the teal and magenta macaw sitting perched on the rock. James just watched, a smile playing on his lips. Feeling his gaze, she turned and stared at him in surprise.

He helped me..

"Now, as for payment.." He quickly leaned forward and pecked her lips, catching her off guard.

James laughed as Lily's face turned an unnatural shade of pink and her eyes narrowed to slits. He took off, running towards the school, his long legs a major advantage over her.

"COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN, YOU BASTARD."

Xxxx

**I know, I know. I was a one shot, that could be a two shot, or more? –smirks- We'll just have to see what the masses have to say.**

**Reviews?**

**xxxxFTLOV**


	3. Meet Sassafras

The weeks flew by, seemingly uneventful compared to the great chase between James and Lily that had resulted in several overturned statues and traumatized first years. Lily's constant Potter complaints had simmered down to merely two rants a week. James had tripled his efforts to contain himself when ever he was within a 10 feet radius of Lily; there were times when he had to consciously refrain from running his fingers through his hair.

Once Lily had caught James and hexed the hell out of him, a truce of sorts was accepted; he would tutor her in Transfiguration, and she would play one intsy little prank on the Slytherins. Of course, with her grade involved, Lily conceded to his proposition.

So, on this particular Saturday, Lily and Alice were studying furiously in the library once more, when a very suave Mr. Potter sauntered up to their table, tossing his bags down next to theirs. He pulled out his Transfiguration book and placed it next to a very worn looking teddy bear, ignoring the stares he was receiving from the girls sharing the table.

"What.. is **that**?" Lily shot in disgust, her eyes roaming over the stuffed animal from the lightly chewed ear, to the missing eye, and stained fur.

"That, love, is the key to Snape's downfall, meet Sassafras," he held out the offensive creature, offering its paw to Lily for a proper handshake.

Lily ignored it, turning her head pointedly, whilst Alice giggled and snatched it from James's hands.

"Awwww, who knew Snape could have such cute things so close to him without catching fire and turning to dust," Alice wrinkled her nose, "but,.. it does smell a bit.. rank." She flipped Sassafras so he was doing a rather impressive headstand on the library table.

"I really don't see how stealing his teddy is going to humiliate him." Lily argued, crossing her arms, flipping her hair away from her face. James grinned and reached across the table, his hands lightly grazing her neck as he brushed a few stray hairs behind her shoulders.

"Simple. We're going to hold him hostage. With your brilliant Charms work, we're going to make giant ransom notes with clues and such posted all over the halls," he said simply, reluctantly pulling his hand away from her. He grabbed Sassafras off of the table hurriedly and tucked him into his school bag once more.

"Tonight, in the boys dorm.. " He stood up, threw a wink at Lily, and walked out of the library, leaving his Transfiguration book on the table.

Lily stared at his back as he escaped; she shook her head ending the trance and reapplied her attention to Alice who was flipping through James's book curiously.

"That was sweet of him," she finally announced, slamming the book shut loudly, attracting ugly glares from a few Ravenclaws working on something of mass importance, of course.

"What leaving us yet another thing to carry back to the common room?" Lily bit back sardonically.

"No.., quit being rude before I feel the need to remove that particularly offensive object rammed up your…"

Kick.

"Well, it's the truth. He left his transfiguration book, alright, with all of his amazing notes in the margins." Alice grinned broadly at Lily's put out expression.

Lily squealed.

Her hands flew towards the book greedily, snatching it from Alice's grip. She immediately began flipping to the current animal transfiguration they were studying. Her eyes locked on the steps etched into the margins, simplifying the wrist flicks and breaking down the incantations into precise syllables. Her mouth fell open in shock.

:"This.. This is bloody brilliant.."She whispered in awe. "Potter,. He did this all on his own?"

"Feeling a bit stupid are we? Just because he's not a prefect like one of your lot, it doesn't make him an imbecile or anything." Alice replied smugly.

Lily just continued to stare at the notes; her minding wandering to all of the instances when she had honestly thought James was a complete moron. Maybe, just maybe, she had been wrong about him…

Xxxx

Around eleven when the common room had been cleared out, courtesy to our lovely resident Prefect, Lily nervously made her way, reluctantly, up the boys' staircase. She timidly knocked on the 6th year boy dormitory door, adjusting her skirt and pulling on her sleeves. The door suddenly swung open and she was staring into the brilliant eyes of James Potter, his face broke into a smile at the site of her.

He quickly pulled her in, ignoring her protests, and slammed the door shut, flicking his wand to lock it.

"Lily, love of my life!" An overly excited Sirius immediately mauled her, both landing on a random bed. Lily and James both blushed to their roots, one in embarrassment, and the other, in jealousy.

"Aw, Prongsy, why the awful color? She's all yours, mate…" Sirius smirked.

From the corner of the room, Remus Lupin politely coughed, drawing everyone's attention back to the situation at hand.

"Right," James coughed, rubbing his hands together, an evil grin on his face, "Operation Reunite Sassafras and Snivellus, is go."

Xxxx

Author's Note:

I really don't know how this ended up being a continued story…

Manipulation perhaps?

More tonight.

**Reviews?**

**xxxxFTLOV**


End file.
